


As time stood still

by Dinad2



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not a Happy Story, a lot of self hate, warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinad2/pseuds/Dinad2
Summary: Warning: This is not a happy story and at the moment I'm not sure how its going to end.Max reflects on the choices she has made and the fallout of her actions





	

As time stood still I took one last look at you over the edge of the Polaroid knowing that I would soon be seeing you for the last time. The still moment that seemed to last for an eternity passed and I was flung back in time, for the last time.  
I awoke where this entire mess began, back at the beginning of this week which was simultaneously the most horrifying and the most amazing week of my life. As I looked around my surroundings, the bathroom where this all started and I went through the motions just as I had done before but this time instead of standing and looking for a way to stop what was about to happen I simply slumped down against the stall and pulled my knees to my chest and waited.

It wasn’t long before the door swung open, I heard your voice and started to shake. All I could do was sit there, shake and listen, knowing what was going to happen only made things worse. When the shot rang out my heart stopped, I felt my hand twitch as you hit the floor. I couldn’t breathe the dull ache in my chest matched the throbbing in my head and it was like all other sound was drowned out, I was aware of Nathan crying but I didn’t hear him not really. 

By the time the police arrived I was numb and frozen sat still as a statue on the floor of the girl’s bathroom, my best friend dead on the floor only a few feet away. They kept saying it was shock and I just nodded and agreed, it was simpler but I knew that wasn’t it I knew exactly what was going to happen, it was more like my brain shut down, I could feel warmth running down my cheeks so I knew I was crying but I couldn’t feel it happening I was numb and I knew that if my brain hadn’t shut off like it had I would have broken and there would have been nothing left of me well nothing worth keeping around anyway.

I felt an officer wrap a blanket around my shoulders and start guiding me out of the bathroom and then the building, he was talking to me but I didn’t hear him I’m pretty sure he was trying to comfort me but I can’t be sure. As we passed through the front doors of Blackwell all the sound came crashing back down on to me, shouting, screaming, sirens, the clicks of camera shutters, I heard people shouting my name and for a moment I thought I heard you. The next thing I know someone is hugging me and then holding me by my shoulders, she was asking me what happened, asking me where you were, saying that the police wouldn’t tell her anything, she wanted to know if you were ok and I didn’t know what to say, I’m sure I started crying again but before I can even find the words to tell her I was ushered away by the officer that gave me the blanket, as they walked me to the squad car there were people with cameras and note pads shouting questions at me:

How long were you in the bathroom?  
Did you know something was going on?  
Why didn’t you intervene?  
Were you close to the victim?  
What were you doing in the bathroom in the first place?  
Why did you let her die?  
couldn’t you have done something to save her?  
why wasn’t it you?

The problem is I don’t know which ones actually came from the reporters and which ones came from me. The cool silence of the car enveloped me and out of the window just before we drove away I saw David walk up to Joyce, she collapsed on the ground sobbing and that’s when they started to bring you out, I only got a glimpse of you as the car drove away but that was enough. The numbness of the scene was gone and raw emotion hit me like that fucking storm I broke down in the back of the car.  
I don’t really remember the rest; I remember waking up in my room at Blackwell with about a hundred missed calls from my parents and reporters my throat felt raw like I’d been screaming I really didn’t feel like talking so I sent off a quick text to my parents letting them know what happened and letting them know that I didn’t want to leave Arcadia bay.  
I don’t know what to do, I can’t move and obviously, everyone’s keeping clear of me for now, it feels like I should be up and doing something but I can’t will myself to get up off this bed. Maybe tomorrow, maybe I will go outside then, see how Joyce is doing, show her I’m here.  
I’m sorry Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a working progress depending on the reception it receives I may continue it through, I currently have chapter 2-4 planned out so I will be posting those regardless. I would love to hear what you think and let me know if you spot any major mistakes then I can fix them. Thanks for reading it means a lot that you read all the way down to the bottom.


End file.
